Breathe
by grimesfan2501
Summary: Rick has a problem and he is trying hard to work on it But what happens when he is put to the test Will he pass or fail? This is a one shot. I do not own TWD or any of its characters. I just want to have a little fun with them.


Breathe

Rick inhaled the crisp morning air and opened his eyes to take in the sunlight streaming into his bedroom. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs wide. The house seemed quiet. Almost too quiet. Rick rolled over and looked at the baby monitor. No Judith. Rick jumped out of bed and went to check. He checked Judith's and Carl's rooms and found them empty. He knocked on Michonne's door before opening it. He peered into her room , empty as well. Rick became anxious. As Rick lumbered down the stairs as he called out.

"Hey, where's everybody?"

Once he heard Michonne's sweet voice, he relaxed. She had that effect on him. "Down here in the kitchen, Carl spent the night with Glen and Maggie, remember? It's just me and Jude here. And Jude's been a little fussy this morning".

Rick came into the kitchen where Michonne and Jude were, feeling a little embarrassed at himself for becoming anxious for no reason. He looked from Michonne to Judith "You don't think she is sick do you?

"No, I don't think so. She is a little warm. I think she may be teething".

Judith had her left arm wrapped tightly around Michonne's neck, her right little pink fist balled up and stuck in her mouth, with her head resting on Michonne's shoulder. Rick couldn't help but think that they looked so beautiful together. Rick moved over to them so he could get in on the hug fest. Rick tried to gently peel Judith from Michonne, but Judith would not have it. She took her fist out of her mouth and with both arms, clung fiercely to Michonne. Rick realized separating those two was a losing battle for now.

"Why don't you just take care of Judith today and I will take your shift" Rick offered.

Really, you sure?" Michonne looked up at him their eyes locked. Rick looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, you just stay here. I can handle things for a day".

"Well, OK then. Just remember, don't sweat the small stuff. I know you sometimes have trouble with that."

"Me? You mean me?" Rick asked feigning ignorance.

"Yeah you. If you feel like you might lose control.. Just Breathe in and Breathe out. Take a moment to just breathe. You'll will find that those few seconds will typically alleviate any rising anger. Promise me you will try?" Michonne smiled coyly.

Yeah I promise. _**Breathe in… Breathe out**_ ….. Got it." Rick moved closer to Michonne and kissed Judith's head. He wanted to reach out and kiss Michonne as well, but their relationship hadn't moved past the friend stage. This was something he needed to work on. And soon. Rick turned around and headed back upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rick walked along the streets of Alexandria and surveyed the community. Over the course of the past few weeks, things had begun to settle down rather nicely. Rebuilding and cleanup had been proceeding at an impressive rate. Everybody had a job to do. And everybody did just that. Schedules were made, defense training had begun. Everything was coming together. Rick was proud.

As Rick walked the two blocks to the office, he couldn't help but reflect on his part in almost tearing this community apart. Almost got his family kicked out. He felt ashamed. Ashamed that his best friend had to knock some sense into him. Ashamed that his temper sometimes got the better of him. He vowed he would do everything in his power to make his family as proud of himself as he was of them. He owed them that. Hell, he owed Michonne that and more.

Rick arrived in the office and went in. The people of Alexandria for the most part, behaved themselves, occasionally there were the petty squabbles that needed mediation, nothing major. Rick found that he had a lot of time to just think. He thought over the conversation that he and Michonne had that morning. He knew she was right. Rick decided now would be a great time to work on his anger management skills. He realized that he did tend to struggle in that department. Michonne said all he had to do was _**Breathe in.. Breathe out**_

He would most definitely give it a try. For now, sans a heavy workload, Rick found himself just leaning back in his chair and throwing the tennis ball up in the air.

Just then the office door popped opened and in walked Spencer full of self-confidence and rather cocky at that. Rick had to catch himself. Spencer wasn't on his most favorite list especially since Rick had noticed Spencer sniffing around Michonne a lot lately. Rick wasn't devoid of all feeling. It wasn't Spencer's fault really. This was a man who lost his entire family in a month's time. He wanted to cut him some slack, but Rick had a problem with Spencer trying to put the moves on Michonne. _**His**_ Michonne. He realized he had no claim on her. She was a free agent. But still….. _**Breathe in.. Breathe out**_

"Hi Rick. Is Michonne here? I thought she usually worked the morning shift" Spencer nervously asked.

 _ **You been keeping tab on her? Breathe in.. Breathe out**_ "No Spencer she's not here" Rick said. _**Isn't that obvious?**_

"Judith wasn't feeling well. We both thought it best that Michonne should just stay home with our daughter and I would come here." _**Moron.. Hope you caught the "OUR" daughter. Nope. Probably too stupid to catch that.**_

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Rick tilted his head to the side. _**Breathe in.. Breathe out**_

"Well ummm No. No. not really. It's just that I was going through some of my mom's books, I found this book of poems by Maya Angelo . I know that's one of Michonne's favorite authors. Phenomenal Woman… reminds me of Michonne. Maybe I can drop by the house and give it to her…..maybe see if she needs anything?"

 _ **Breathe in.. Breathe out No you moron.. Seeing if she needs anything? That's my job! Breathe in.. Breathe out**_ "Spencer, I wouldn't recommend that. Judith's been quite fussy lately and if Michonne has finally gotten her to take a nap, it would better not to wake her. Tell you what. I am gonna go home for lunch and I will be sure to let Michonne know you stopped by"

Rick got up from his chair, stepped around the desk and proceeded quickly over to the door to let Spencer out.

"Well, that's even better man!" Spencer stepped closer and gave a Rick a hearty pat on the shoulder. I'll just hang out here with you and we can walk over there together". With that, Spencer let loose a wide smile.

 _ **Well that didn't go as planned.**_ Rick went back to his seat and fumbled with the few papers that adorned his desk, while Spencer, smiling like the cat that ate the canary, took a seat in one of the chairs facing him. _**Breathe in.. Breathe out**_

Rick pretended to work diligently. Moving papers, writing notes, hoping Spencer would decide to get up and leave. After 30 minutes, Rick gave up the pretense. He stood up and told Spencer to follow him.

Somehow Rick found the walk home long and torturous. Spencer decided to talk the _entire_ way. He could tell that Spencer was excited. This man was excited to see _**His**_ Michonne. All Rick heard was blah, blah, blah. Blah blah blah. _**Breathe in.. Breathe out**_ Rick couldn't wait to get into the house and away from this buffoon..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rick opened the door and ushered Spencer into his home. The home he shared with Michonne and _**their**_ kids.

There she was, standing in the living room with Judith in her arms. Showering them with a welcoming smile. Rick thought no one couldn't have painted a more beautiful picture. Rick looked over at Spencer and thought he could have knocked Spencer's eyes right back into his head. How dare he look at _**His**_ family like that! _**Breathe in.. Breathe out**_

Rick half-heartedly reached to take Judith out of Michonne's arms. Just like he suspected, Judith became fussy and clung to Michonne's neck. So, reluctantly (or so he played it that way) Rick decided to let Judith stay right where she was, in Michonne's arms. _**Good Girl.. You just stay put for daddy and keep an eye on Spencer.**_

Rick kissed the top of Judith's head and proceed into the kitchen where he could grab something to eat as well as listen in.

In the living room, Rick could see Spencer making google eyes at Michonne. Spencer could hardly get a coherent word out. "ummm. Michonne… I.. I .. was going through my mom's things.. ummm books, trying to decide.. and I, I came across this. Thought you might like it". Spencer stepped close to Michonne and placed the book in Michonne's free hand.

Rick noticed, a little too close for his comfort _**Breathe in.. Breathe out**_ All of a sudden, Rick became helpless. "Michonne, where's that sharp knife we use for the bread? Rick called out.

Michonne could hardly get her "thank you" out to Spencer for the lovely gift. She turned and said "Look in the top drawer, by the sink".

"Got it!" Rick shot back.

"Sorry Spencer" Michonne said. "Thank you for thinking about me. How are you holding up?" Michonne motioned for Spencer to take a seat on the couch.

Spencer just stood there "I have my good days and my bad days. Sometimes I just need somebody to talk to you know?"

"Well, Spencer. I cared a great deal for your mother. Anytime you want to talk, feel free to drop by. OK?" Michonne offered.

Spencer looked up and stepped closer to Michonne all the while trying to lock his eyes to hers.

"Maybe you shouldn't get too close. We don't want you to catch what Jude has" Michonne taking a step back said.

Spencer smiled , "Awe.. That's no problem. Especially if I can get to lay my head on your shoulder, like Judith there."

Michonne pretended she did not hear Spenser's remarks as she looked nervously over towards Rick. In the kitchen, she could see Rick's reaction. It wasn't pretty.

 _ **Breathe in.. Breathe out**_ Rick hung his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose. _**Well I do have a machete with a red handle you can lay our head on**_ … _**Breathe in.. Breathe out Breathe in.. Breathe out**_

Rick decided that maybe he would start working on his anger management tomorrow. Today, he would show Spencer the door.


End file.
